


Not So Holly and Jolly

by OnceuponaSwan



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Captain Swan - Freeform, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceuponaSwan/pseuds/OnceuponaSwan
Summary: Emma tries to throw Storybrooke's Annual Holiday Party but encounters some roadblocks.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Hope Swan-Jones, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard/Emma Swan
Kudos: 15





	Not So Holly and Jolly

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little, holiday fic!

“Okay, I need a few things from the store before everyone comes over tonight,” Emma says from her spot at the counter. She’s leaning against the counter with Hope propped on her hip while she reads her grocery list. Hope’s trying to grab at the list, but Emma keeps it just out of her reach.

Killian toes off his shoes at the front door, walking over to press a kiss on Hope’s head before kissing Emma quickly on the lips. “Not even a hello when I walk in the door?”

“Sorry,” Emma smiles at him. “Hey, babe. How was work today?”

He shrugs, making faces at Hope who thinks her dad is the funniest man alive. He can’t get enough of making his baby daughter smile. “The usual: Leroy complained about something, I pretended to listen. More importantly, how was my two favorite girls’ day?”

Hope makes a hand motion for Killian to hold her. Reluctantly, Emma passes her over to her husband. Since going back to work a couple months ago, all Emma wants to do when she has a day off is to hold Hope every chance she gets. 

“Busy. Trying to get ready for the holiday party tonight. I barely slept last night between her feedings and stressing over everything that still needs to be done! Why did I agree to host it this year? My mom is the hostess, not me. And I have a five month old to take care of, and it’s just so much, Killian —“

“Love, take a deep breath, aye?” 

She nods her head at him, setting the grocery list down before messaging her temples. She still has so much to do and the party is only three and a half hours away. She’s way in over her head, but she insisted on hosting the party this year. She even convinced Henry to make a trip from Hyperion Heights for the party. Every year, for the past few years, her mom has thrown a holiday party a couple weeks before Christmas. There’s games and foods and lots of alcohol. Even Regina lets loose.

“I need to go to the grocery store…” she manages to sit down in the chair closest to her.

Killian waves off her comment. “Nonsense. Hope and I will both venture to the store, and you just worry about whatever needs to be done here. Let us help you, Swan.”

“I love you. Have I told you that lately? Because if not, I love you so bloody much,” she mimics his accent when she says it.

He smirks at her, heading up the stairs to get Hope ready for a little venture outside. She’s quiet tonight, taking in every movement he makes, and he wishes he could pause time and have her this little forever. She’s every inch her mother with her blonde hair and chin; however, she got his blue eyes. When she’s older, he’s going to have to fend off a lot of suitors. He’s sure to embarrass her over the years.

The trip to the store takes a little longer than expected. Emma keeps calling to add something new to the list, and at one point, Hope decides to have a meltdown in the middle of the frozen food section. He gets a lot of annoyed glances as he tries to calm down his crying baby. It’s not Hope’s fault that she doesn’t like the grocery store — not many adults even like it. By the time he’s checked out, he makes the short drive back home. When he pulls into the garage, he notices the Charming’s car parked in the driveway.

Walking inside, he stops short when he hears Emma and her mother yelling at one another. Sighing, he makes his way inside but stops short when David approaches him with Neal trailing behind him.

“I wouldn’t go in there,” he warns Killian, taking Hope from his arms.

He drops some of the bags by the door. “What the bloody hell is going on in there?”

“Snow made a comment about Emma not being able to pull off the party, and things just kind of escalated from there,” he explains as Killian makes a move toward the kitchen where the voices are continuing to rise. “Seriously, I wouldn’t go in there.”

Just as he rounds the corner, he sees Emma swat at the pie Snow is holding. With wide eyes, David and him watch as the pie splatters on the floor. That’s when more yelling erupts. Maybe he should have listened to David after all.

“What is going on in here?” Killian uses the sternest voice he’s able to muster. The voice that he would use when Henry would raise his voice at either Emma and him during his teenage years. If he could handle an angsty teenager, he’ll be able to handle a spat between his wife and his mother-in-law.

Both woman turn around at the sound of his voice. He sees tears welling up in Snow’s eyes as he sees anger in Emma’s. When Emma looks at Hope, her eyes soften.

“I-“ Emma starts to say before Snow screams, “your wife ruined my pie!”

He holds up his hand when they both start screaming at each other again and the yelling once again subsides. “It’s Christmastime, and you both are fighting and throwing pies. I want you both to apologize to one another.”

After a short pause, neither woman willing to say it first, he adds, “Now.”

“I’m sorry!” they both say at the same time. Emma moves first to envelope her mother in her arms while apologizing for ruining her pie. She uses her magic to make a new one. Snow also apologizes for doubting Emma’s ability for throwing a party.

Hope decides then to start clapping her hands, and the adults turn with smiles toward her. The door swings open to reveal Henry carrying luggage with him. He takes in the sight of the kitchen in disarray and the pie splattered on the floor.

“What happened here?”

Emma doesn’t get a chance to explain because instead, she’s throwing her arms around her son who’s now taller than her and with a family of his own. 

“Welcome to the Storybrooke's Annual Holiday Party,” Killian pats his step-son on the back before getting paper towels to clean up the mess. “Hope you didn’t bring any pie.”


End file.
